<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dance by Creativitydeficient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461157">Slow Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativitydeficient/pseuds/Creativitydeficient'>Creativitydeficient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativitydeficient/pseuds/Creativitydeficient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She could see clear as day that in that moment, Hawkmoth and Mayura were not villains, but rather, two people, just like her and Chat Noir, who just wanted to be together, and bad guys or not, she couldn’t get in the way of that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic!<br/>Actually wrote this a couple of months ago on and posted it on my tumblr page, but since I now have an Ao3 account, I’d figure I’d post it here too.<br/>Also ended up making some revisions to it as well.<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NO!” Hawkmoth’s booming voice bellowed through the lair, as he punched the wall in anger.<br/>
<br/>
“WE LOST <em>AGAIN</em>!”</p><p>He just couldn’t understand. It seemed like no matter what they tried, no matter how powerful his akumas and Mayura’s amoks were, no matter how elaborate their plans were, Chat Noir and Ladybug ALWAYS got the upper-hand. How was it possible that two inexperienced teenagers were able to one-up him every single time?<br/>
<br/>
This time, he and Mayura had gone after the DJ at the Bourgeois party that was currently being held. After Chloe had thrown a tantrum due to the DJ not having her favorite song, he was fired and thrown out of the party.</p><p> <br/>
Upset due to the humiliation and now not being able to pay his bills due to being jobless, Hawkmoth had offered to give him a chance at revenge, with Mayura not far behind him, turning the DJ into “Music Slayer”, an akumatized villain who could trap people inside music discs and turn them into songs, complete with a disc-firing sentimonster by his side.<br/>
<br/>
While certainly not their MOST powerful victim, he definitely was pretty promising. Victory seemed close, Music Slayer had even managed to capture Ladybug herself, giving them an even better chance towards victory, as she was the one who had to capture the akuma, and her lucky charm was usually what got them to victory in the first place, but Chat Noir somehow managed to damage the disc-firing sentimonster with his cataclysm, distracting Music Slayer and letting Chat Noir free her, and allowing her to capture the akuma and the sentimonster’s amok, putting an end to another one of the two villains’ schemes.</p><p>Now, here were the two said villains, being forced to accept another defeat, something that enraged Hawkmoth. Head and fists pressed up against the wall, his body shook as it was overcome with grief and anger. He was starting to lose hope, he would never get Emilie back as long as this kept up. His anger soon subsided however as he felt the gentle touch of his assistant’s hands on his arm, something that was always able to instantly calm him down.</p><p>“Don’t worry-” she started, “Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t keep things up forever. Soon enough they’ll have no choice but to give in and surrender and when they do, we’ll be there. We just have to keep on trying.”<br/>
<br/>
Feeling a little bit better at her reassuring words, Hawkmoth took a deep breath, and then smiled. “How do you always know just what to say?” He praised her, earning a smile back in return. His own smile then turned into a more serious expression as he focused his gaze ahead and spoke again. “But you’re right, Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t possibly always have a plan! We <em>will</em> be victorious in the end!”</p><p>“Nooroo!” He spoke his detransformation words. “Dark wings fa-“</p><p> “Wait!” Mayura interrupted, putting a hand on his chest to hold him back. “What’s wrong?” Hawkmoth asked, both in concern and in confusion. Mayura simply smiled.</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p>
<hr/><p>At the party, everyone was having a good time. </p><p>Well, everyone except Chloe, who was grumpily sitting in the corner after being forced to rehire the DJ. The DJ was doing well though. Chloe may not have enjoyed his music, but it seemed everyone else was, epecially Nino, who had become fast friends with the DJ, the two also sharing tips and tricks with each other.<br/>
<br/>
Even Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to hang out at the party a little while longer, as the akuma and amok were both defeated, and almost everyone had begged them to stay. Unable to say no, the superhero duo more than happily agreed, and were now enjoying the party among the rest of the guests.</p><p>“Alright party people! Hope everyone here has been having a good time, now that everything has been cleared up!” The DJ spoke into the mic as the crowd cheered. The DJ beamed. “Now that’s what I like to hear! Unfortunately I only have time for one more song tonight!”<br/>
<br/>
Various boos and groans rang out from the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, you guys are too kind!” The DJ smiled. “But I can’t stay forever, so it’s time to end the night with one last song, and since this beautiful town is so famous for being the city of love, why not conclude this night with a slow dance?” The DJ spoke, voice slowing down at the end. “So everyone, grab your partners, and-“</p><p>
  <em>GASP</em>
</p><p>A shocked gasp rang out from the crowd, interrupting the DJ’s words. Ladybug and Chat Noir, confused as to what was going on, turn around, and gasp as well.<br/>
<br/>
There, in the flesh, were Paris’s two infamous villains, Hawkmoth and Mayura, standing tall and glaring ahead, their expressions unreadable.</p><p>People started huddling together, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir had immediately pulled out their weapons. “Stay behind me Kitty!” Ladybug warned, pulling her partner aside. She was shocked however to see that instead of starting a fight, Hawkmoth and Mayura had brushed past the crowd of people, who all quickly got out of their way just in case, and made their way over to the (now empty) dance floor.</p><p>“You.” Hawkmoth spoke sternly, pointing his cane at the now cowering DJ who he had just akumatized earlier. “Play the song.”</p><p>“O-of course.” The DJ stumbled, both from fear and confusion, and put in the disc for the song he was just about to play.</p><p>The music rang out through the speakers, slow, calming music filling the room, and everyone watched as the two villains held each other in a classic slow dance position, and began to sway along to the music.</p><p>After another defeat, the two desperately needed something to clear their minds, something to relax. So, Mayura had suggested they go to the party. No fighting. No akumatizing. Just...being there together, and forgetting their troubles, and they both immediately knew even before they got there just how they were going to do that: by sharing a dance.</p><p>“S-should we stop them?” Chat Noir asked, confused. After all, you never knew with those two. But Ladybug knew better. She could see clear as day that in that moment, Hawkmoth and Mayura were not villains, but rather, two people, just like her and Chat Noir, who just wanted to be together, and bad guys or not, she couldn’t get in the way of that. So, with a soft smile, she responded with a “No.”</p><p>“They’re not here to harm anyone” she continued, “They’re just here to dance, and as long as they’re at peace, I don’t see why we have to fight.”</p><p>“Alright, if you insist, my lady.” Chat Noir shrugged, putting his staff away. He then looked over to the dancing villains as well, and began to ponder. “Do you think they’re a thing?” He asked Ladybug, who still had that soft smile on her face.</p><p>“They have to be!” Ladybug argued. “And if not, they’re definitely in love. I mean, look at the way they look at each other. They clearly both care for each other very much, even if they don’t fully realize it yet.” She spoke fondly. Sue her, she was a sucker for romance. </p><p>“Kind of like you and I, my lady.” Chat Noir winked.</p><p>“Ugh!” Ladybug groaned, stomping her foot. “<em>Nothing</em> like you and I, Chat Noir! How many times do I have to tell you, I like someone else?”</p><p>“You can’t keep chasing this guy forever, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir smirked. “Then you’ll realize that <em>I</em> was the one who was there for you all along, and have no choice but to fall in love with me.” He teased, nudging her. “Assuming you haven’t already.” he added with a wink, earning a playful slap on the shoulder by Ladybug.</p><p>“You wish, Kitty!” She laughed, and the two turned back to continue to watch the scene in front of them.</p>
<hr/><p>“You were right.” Hawkmoth began. “This was a great idea.”</p><p>Mayura smiled. “I’m glad you think so. Even us villains deserve some down time.”</p><p>Hawkmoth had simply nodded, smiling slightly. His smile didn’t last long however, before faltering into a frown, sighing sadly and looking at the ground. </p><p>“Hey-“ Mayura began. “Things are going to be okay, we will win in the end, we just have to-“</p><p>“No.” Hawkmoth interrupted, shaking his head and still looking away. “That...that’s not it.”</p><p>Mayura looked confused. “Then...what?” She asked, tilting his head back towards her so that they were once again face to face, holding his chin firmly, yet gently, in her hand. He still, however, avoided eye contact.</p><p>When he finally did look her in the eye however, he said something that had hit her hard.</p><p>
  <em>”I don’t deserve you.”</em>
</p><p>Those words made Mayura feel as if her whole world was crumbling apart. How could he even say something like that?</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” She asked in disbelief, eyes growing wide.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you.” Hawkmoth repeated, voice filled with guilt. “You’re always there for me, even when you don’t have to be. You’re willing to sacrifice so much for me, and stay so positive about everything on top of it, and for <em>what</em>?? What could you possibly have to gain out of all of this?” He wondered, voice breaking a bit towards the end, eyes filled with sorrow.</p><p>Mayura could only stare, not being able to form any words. She had always known that he was very regretful about letting her use the peacock miraculous, but he was so desperate and she was so willing that, they somehow made it work, but she never knew his feelings ran that deep. It was not news to her that he cared for her, because despite being a very closed in man, the two had grown very close, but that? That was definitely more than she expected.</p><p>Eventually getting over the shock and being able to find the words again, she placed a hand on his cheek, and answered his question, one that she had right away.</p><p><em>“You.” </em>She smiled. “I have you.”</p><p>“Wh-?” Hawkmoth began, before Mayura continued.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, I will always be there for you, no matter the cost, no matter what happens in the end, and I don’t need anything in return because I already everything I need-“ she gestures to him, “standing right in front of me.”</p><p>He stared in awe.</p><p>“I would do <em>anything</em> for you.” She put extra emphasis on the “anything”. “And I truly mean that.”</p><p>Hawkmoth stood shocked for a moment, touched at her words, before breaking into a soft, emotion filled smile, and leaning into her touch.</p><p>“Thank you, Mayura.” He whispered. “<em>For everything.”</em></p><p>Mayura gave a small hum in reply, and as the last verse of the song played, she rested her head on his chest, letting herself relax completely, while he didn’t hesitate to do the same, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on top of hers.</p><p>And in that moment, both of them knew that no matter what came their way, no matter what challenges they faced, they would have each other.</p><p>
  <em>And that’s how it would always be. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>